PC Gamer Issue 253
This magazine was dated June 2013 and priced at £5.99. Monitor A Double Fine adventure game - Rich McCormick - 1½ pages (8-9) :Tim Schafer's Broken Age is a point-and-click adventure with two leads. Competitive Minesweeper - Graham Smith - 1 page (10) :Why people become obsessed with the world's nerdiest e-sport. Big changes ahead for StarCraft II's e-sports leagues - Rich McCormick - (11) :Blizzard CEO Mike Morhaime outlines new World Championship Series structure for 2013. The Spy - 1 page (12) In search of the Lost Levels - Cara Ellison - (13) :Indie-led gathering provides alternative to big Game Developers Conference. Face-Off: Are there too many DotA clones on the market? :Rich McCormick vs Graham Smith Special Report: The five best talks of GDC 2013 - Graham Smith - 2 pages (16-17) :This year's Game Developers Conference provided fascinating insight into the future of videogame development. Previews Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs - Craig Owens - 2 pages (18-19) Age of Wonders III - Graham Smith - 1 page (20) Transistor - Cassandra Khaw - 2 pages (22-23) Anomaly 2 - Chris Thursten - 1 page (24) Dark Souls II - Rich McCormick - 2 pages (26-27) Audiosurf 2 - Graham Smith - 1 page (28) Call of Juarez: Gunslinger - Andy Kelly - 2 pages (30-31) Civilization V: Brave New World - Philippa Warr - 1 page (32) Features War Stories - Chris Thursten - 6 pages (36-41) :Company of Heroes 2 explores the Eastern Front from a soldier's perspective. Analysis: Battlefield 4 - Rich McCormick - 4 pages (44-47) *Page numbers are incorrect and were marked as (36-39) :We pick apart DICE's enormo-shooter for clues to its future. A Man with a Clan - John Strike - 6 pages (48-53) :In 2001, Bohemia Interactive's ground-breaking military simulator Operation Flashpoint took the world by storm. 12 long years and countless bloody battles later a clan inspired by the game still soldiers on. Why do we fight? Dark World - Rich McCormick - 6 pages (54-59) *Page number 54 is marked as 36. :Mapping my lives and deaths in the unique, interconnected world of Dark Souls. Send (Letters) - 2 pages (60-61) PC Gamer Network: Play - 2 pages (64-65) Giftageddon - Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor - 1 pages (66) Reviews Re-Releases The Hard Stuff Headsets - Dave James - 5 pages (101-105) :How to find the pair that's right for you. Reviews The PC Gamer Rig - Dave James - 1 page (108) What PlayStation 4 means for PC - Dave James - 1 page (110) : Is Sony's PS4 really just a PC, and is it better than the one under your desk? Extra Life Experimenting with spinning death girders in buildy-fighty StarForge - Tom Francis - 1⅓ pages (112-113) Feeling out of place in Dark Souls beautiful city - Rich McCormick - ⅔ page (113) Being victimised by terrible appetites in BioShock Infinite - Marsh Davies - 1 page (114) Learning about the best-laid plans in SimCity - Chris Thursten - ½ page (115) Everybody loses in DEFCON - Tyler Wilde - ½ page (115) Top 10 Downloads - 4 pages (116-119) Update: Chivalry: Medieval Warfare - Rick Lane - 2 pages (120-121) Reinstall: STALKER: Shadow of Chernobyl - Chris Livingston - 2 pages (122-123) Diary: Playing the Game of Thrones - Rich McCormick - 4 pages (124-127) :Staying alive in Crusader Kings II Westeros. Must Play - 1 page (128) External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Other Credits Associate Editor :Rich McCormick Production Editor :Tony Ellis Section Editor :Tom Francis Web Editor :Marsh Davies Art Editors :Tom Strike, Julian Dace News Editor :Tom Senior Video Editor :Chris Thursten Contributors :Tim Stone, Richard Cobbett, Dave James, David Lyttleton, Jon Blyth, Alex Wiltshire, Cara Ellison, Cassandra Khaw, Chris Livingston, Cormac Jordan, Craig Owens, Craig Pearson, James Archer, Jonathan Morcam, Matthew Thrower, Phil Savage, Philippa Warr, Richard Lane, Robert Weavers, Rose Brandle, Matthew Lochrie Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews